Lee's birthday suprise
by Crescenteye
Summary: Lee never rembers his birthday, luckly his boyfriend Neji does. Lemon, yaoi, LeeNeji. dont like why are you even looking at this. Rate and Review. Happy birthday to Lee.


Lee opened his eyes, what a wonderful way to wake up, to the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and toast, and with his lover planting kisses on his bare back. Lee rolled over to look into his lovers violet eyes, "good morning Neji" Then he sat up to pet the black cat curled up by his legs "and good morning to you two Lotus"

Neji smiled giving lee a kiss, "happy birthday Lee"

Lee laughed, "Is that what all this is for?"

Neji rolled his eyes and set the food in front of him, "you never remember your birthday do you?"

Lee shrugged picking up a fork, "nope I have more important things to remember, my friend's birthdays" Then he happily dug into the food, believe it or not Neji is an amazing cook . . . ever since Lee taught him how.

Neji smiled warmly, Lee was so selfless, "I'll be right back" He replied standing up and heading to the bathroom, time for part two of Lee's birthday.

Lee finished the food and washed it down with a glass of milk, Neji came back in, "That was great Neji, you really should not go through so much trouble"

Neji moved the tray and pulled Lee up "I'm not done yet"

Lee gasped when he entered the bathroom; there were cinnamon scented candles everywhere, the bath tub was full of warm sudsy water and rose petals, and there was a small table by the tub with chocolate covered strawberries and chocolate flavored lube on it.

Lee turned to look at Neji but he was already getting undressed "come on Lee" Neji purred "time for a group bath"

Lee shuttered in excitement, best birthday ever. He quickly pulled his clothes off and got into the water, Neji crawled on top of him giving him another kiss, this on deeper than the last "I love you" he said pulling back.

"I love you to" Lee replied picking up one of the strawberries and holding it at Neji's mouth

Neji pouted "those are for you not me"

Lee smirked "but I am full from all that food I just ate, and I know how chocolate affects you"

Neji gave a shy smile and let Lee pop the fruit into his mouth. Once he finished it Lee held up another one "you're going to make me eat all of these aren't you?"

Lee thrusted his hips up a bit so Neji could feel his growing erection "feeding you is kind of a turn on for me"

Neji blushed and ate the strawberry. Lee continued to feed him till there were only 2 left, "oh no" Neji said picking one up "you will eat at least one of these"

Lee chuckled picking up the other one "ok Neji" they fed each other the strawberries at the same time and cuddled up together.

A few minutes later Lee looked down at Neji "is it kicking in yet?"

Neji looked up; his face was flushed and his eyes glazed over with lust. "Yesss" He groaned.

Lee reversed their positions and kissed Neji deeply, Neji whimpered into the kiss and ground his erection against Lee's causing them both to moan "hurry up and fuck me lee" Neji groaned bucking his hips.

"Whose birthday is it again?" Lee asked pinching one of Neji's nipples

"AH it's yours!" Neji gasped

Lee nodded "yep and I want to take this slow" then he promptly bit Neji's left nipple

Neji whimpered again arching his chest into Lee's mouth

Lee began to lick, suck, kiss, and bite every square inch of Neji's chest until it was covered in hickeys and bite marks. Neji squeezed his eyes shut, why did Lee have to be such a tease?

Lee admired his handy work; Neji never let him do this especially when he was horny. Down side to your boyfriend being able to paralyze your arms in a few seconds, he could take what he wanted when he wanted it.

Neji whimpered by now he would have gone Hyuuga on Lee's ass but it was Lee's birthday so he needed to hold on for a little longer. Lee would fuck him eventually.

Lee looked at his uke, he was really struggling with this, he really wanted to be fucked, and the chocolate was only making it worse. Well he had toyed with him long enough, time to give Neji what he wanted.

Neji moaned in approval when Lee reached for the chocolate lube. Lee quickly slicked three fingers and slide one into Neji pumping it in and out of Neji's tight ass.

Neji bucked his hips eagerly "more please Lee, I need you now"

Lee chuckled evilly and began slowed his pace, stretching him even slower.

Neji whimpered "I'm sorry love; I forgot it's your day but I'm dying here"

Lee smiled "ok Neji" then he shoved all three fingers into Neji.

Neji arched his back and screamed from the pleasure/pain shooting through his body. "YES, ah god I love you Lee!"

Lee quickly stretched his trembling uke and removed his fingers. Neji groaned in disapproval at the loss but raised his hips slightly for the much bigger and more pleasurable intrusion. Lee rubbed lube on his aching cock and positioned himself at Neji's entrance.

"Ready?" Lee asked

Neji glared at him, "yes for 10min now"

Lee chuckled and thrusted into Neji as hard as he could, engulfing his cock fully in Neji.

Neji screamed again and grabbed onto Lee's shoulders rocking his hips slightly to get used to the feeling.

"You ok Neji?" Lee asked rubbing his back

"I will be as soon as you move" Neji gasped rocking his hips harder.

Lee kissed Neji gently and began thrusting slowly, waiting for Neji to adjust.

"Faster" Neji moaned into the kiss

Lee pulled back until just the head of his dick was in Neji then slammed back in as hard as he could. He continued his fast pace, enjoying the sounds he was pulling from his lover.

Neji was in heaven, normally he would be riding Lee he had no idea being pounded into could feel so damn good. Maybe he should let Lee be in control more often. Lee slammed into his prostate, Neji opened his mouth to scream but all that came out was a mindless babble.

Lee smirked Neji was being so loud; he was so going to be in control more often.

"Oh my god your amazing Lee, fuck ah harder, deeper, faster" Neji managed to scream digging his nails into Lee's shoulders.

Lee complied putting everything he had into his thrusts. After a few minutes he felt the heat building in his stomach "Mmm I am close Neji tell me you are too"

"Yeah" Neji choked out "I am so close"

"Cum with me" Lee whispered in his ear.

Neji bit his lip as the feeling got stronger finally he was too much and he came all over his stomach and Lee's chest. At the same time Lee released deep inside Neji before collapsing with a content sigh.

"See what happens when you are patient Neji"

Neji smiled sleepily "yeah we are gonna have to do that more often"

Lee smiled back "we probably should clean up before someone. . ."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT. . . OH MY GOD MY EYES!" Gai yelled bursting into the living room.

Neji looked at his flushed lover "maybe next time we should close the bathroom door"

Lee nodded and reached for a towel guess it was time to tell his sensei he and Neji were dating.

**Happy Birthday Lee! Just wanted to post this for Lee's birthday, took forever I have had the worst writers block lately. Oh well maybe it has something to do with the shit that goes on in my life. But who cares about that its lees birthday, I am going to enjoy myself. Rate and Review please.**


End file.
